Light On
by Glamagirl
Summary: How could the line of friendship be crossed? Maryse was about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know how it is, I don't own anyone here :(

A/N: So this is actually another recycled story, only that this time I'm using Tedryse ;) Hope you like.

Light On

"Noooooo, this is ridiculous." Maryse mumbled under her breath as her jaw dropped wide open. She was in disbelief, no… she was in complete shock; but even though her eyes wanted to escape her face due to her surprise, she just couldn't keep herself from reading the little document flashing from her laptop's screen.

It was all Brie's fault, a couple of weeks ago she called her telling her that she had sent her an e-mail with a link to one particular site; she told her that it was very important that she checked it out and she has urged the platinum blonde to open it as soon as it was possible because according to her friend, her nonexistent love live would change for the better with that site.

Now, because her hectic schedule was more than crazy since she had to do NXT and Tuesdays as well, she hadn't find the time to actually check it out. There was also the fact that she knew Brie's wicked sense of humor and deep in her heart she knew that chances were that she wasn't going to like that site.

It probably was one of her jokes or something like that.

Besides, even if the site held all the attributes Brie was describing, the truth was that she didn't have time for a love live and she didn't need it; she was very busy with her life as it was adding a man to the mix was the last thing she wanted in that moment.

But that night she was bored out of her mind and she had some time to kill so she finally opened all of her emails, including Brie's. After all there was a rain storm ragging outside with thunder and lighting and she was one of the unlucky ones who stayed trapped at the arena. So, after going through all her mails she visited the site, at the end if it all regretting that of all nights she chose to do so, she chose the one _he_ was with her.

Now talk about choosing the wrong time at the wrong place; but she wasn't the one to blame because never in her life would she have imagined the site was about her and Ted.

'Because everybody knows what you two are too blind to see.' That has been Brie's conclusion in the email.

"This is so stupid." She hissed under her breath once again as she stole a glance at the man sitting across from her. He was oblivious to all but the phone he had glued in his hand, he was engrossed with it and she was glad.

'God, because the last thing I need is him taking a look at this.' She thought to herself as she averted her eyes back to the screen, continuing with the story… or fan fiction as it seemed to be known around the web.

When she first entered the site it seemed like a harmless thing and definitely not the life-changing, problem-solving, man-finding solution Brie had assured her it was. It was just a fan site dedicated to her ongoing story-line with Ted.

It was called the Million Dollar Couple Fan-Site and there were many pictures of them together, a few videos of their matches and signings and even some detailed descriptions of why they were meant to be together. It was kind of weird, but after all the WWE fans were very dedicated and passionate about the wrestlers they liked and she just guessed that those people really liked her and Ted… together…

So it has been all good, weird as it was she didn't freak out about it and if Brie had wanted to unnerve her with that she had failed in her attempt. Oh but she knew what she wanted to do, in fact, she should have been expecting something like that because her dear friend was always breathing on her neck implying that there was something more behind her friendship with Ted, thing that of course was far from the truth.

She and Ted were nothing more than friends, and not even platonic friends, mind you. He was just a fun guy to be around and since they had been traveling together they were spending a lot of time together.

Sure, she wasn't going to deny that he looked ridiculously good but so did half her co-workers and that didn't mean she wanted to date them all, not at all. Quite the contrary, she was sure all of them made for lousy dates anyway.

So, a harmless site it has been, but then she clicked to enter a part that was called fanfic and everything that was good was no more.

There were at least a dozen of them and they all turned out to be love stories about none others than Ted and herself, imagine that! She had wanted to exit the site immediately… or maybe write to the webmaster and tell him/her a thing or two, but curiosity won over her disbelief and she began reading one.

The story was something about her being in an abused relationship with Mike until Ted came along to save her, sweeping her off her feet with his undying-repressed love. She had quietly laughed at it, until the part came where she and Ted began to have sex, starting at the backseat of his rental car, moving on to the hotel's elevator and concluding in a huge canopy bed in a luxury suite. It was one of those moments where she wanted to say out loud a big What The Fuck!, of course she didn't, she kept on reading.

Shifting on her chair, Maryse could feel herself blushing as the steamy story unfolded before her eyes. Whoever the writer was, he or she was very livid with the descriptions and she had to bite hard on her lips to suppress a nervous laugh that wanted to escape. Reading about her and Ted was awkward but oddly addicting.

Not wanting to get caught, she looked over to where he was sitting just to check if he was looking back at her, and much to her distress he was.

Feeling one step away from getting busted, she smiled what she believed to be a sweet smile to her friend, waiting for him to go back to playing on his phone so she could continue with her reading.

"What is so amusing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

With the smile still on her face, Maryse dragged a finger through the keyboard and pressed the backspace button two times. "Nothing… why do you ask?"

Ted gave her a weird look and put the phone down over the desk that separated them, then she returned him the same look he was giving her and raised her own eyebrows.

"What, what is it?"

"Just wondering why you are acting all weird over this _nothing_." He said while wheeling his chair to hers and just in case she clicked the button one more time before he could reach her.

Chuckling, Maryse ran her hand through her hair and looked up to his face. "I'm not acting weird, you are. Hey, why don't you go and see if it stopped raining? I want to get out of here. Like now."

"What? Go out and miss what got you all bothered? No way." He laughed as he parked his chair next to hers.

Maryse watched through half closed eyes as he got closer to her and leaned in her direction so he could take a look at the screen; in that moment she wondered why she didn't just push him away.

"The Million Dollar Couple Fansite… now what's this?" He looked questioningly to her and she shrugged.

"Can you believe that?" She asked in a perplexed-fake tone of voice as he moved the laptop to him. "But they have tons of pics there and I look good in everyone…"

Ted didn't reply and instead started to click his way through the site. She waited, biting on her lips and watching as his expression changed from serious concentration to plain amusement.

She didn't know why, but as soon as he started grinning she had the distinct feeling that he just found the fan fiction part

"Ha, did you know there are stories here about us in here, love stories?"

"What? No way!" Using her foot, the blonde WWE Diva pushed his chair as far away as she could and moved the laptop to her. "Let me see," After faking to be reading for a while she opened her eyes wide and gasped. "Oh my God!"

Laughing, Ted neared his chair back beside hers and leaned forward to take a look. Mortified, she tried to push him away once more but he saw her intention and pushed her chair instead, making her roll away into the distance.

"Let's see what we have here." He took the laptop in his hands and began to read from it out loud. "Maryse's knees grew weak as Ted's tongue slid into the wet cave that was her mouth, if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding her against his strong body…" With a huge smile plasterer on his face, the third generation superstar looked at her as she wheeled her way back to him. "Strong body, I like this."

"Give me that." She snapped the laptop away from him and turned it off. "Tomorrow morning I'll call my lawyers and make them ban that stupid site." She said turning the back of her chair to him.

"Sue them, but why? I liked it."

"Yeah, well of course you do, you are a man and evil creatures that you are you like anything that relates to sex. I didn't like it, as a matter of fact I'm offended by it I don't want anyone describing me having sex with you or with anyone. God I'm going to kill her."

"Wait, wait…" She was cut off when he turned her chair around so that she was facing him. "Sex? What I read was just about a kiss. Was there sex in it?"

Right in that moment, there was nothing Maryse wanted more than to slap that stupid smirk off his face. God, it was in moments like these when she wondered why she even considered him a friend.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, in case you didn't notice I turned it off before your imagination began to run wild."

"No, too late for that, babe. My imagination started to run wild way before you turned that thing off." He wriggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a pig, ugh, I think I hate you." She tried to wheel her chair away from his but he was holding it still, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Me? But you were the one who was sneaking into that site, in fact I feel…"

"I wasn't sneaking; I was looking for some pictures. You are the one who came upon those stories. Stories that might I add are plain ridiculous and completely inaccurate."

"Is that so… inaccurate how? You can't tell if you haven't read them?"

"Oh come on Ted, what you read out loud was enough for me to know. I mean, knees getting weak with a single kiss. Please!"

There was no way she was going to confess she had been reading one of those stories, it would only inflate his ego and God knew it was huge enough as it was.

"I don't think that's inaccurate, what I think is that you've been kissed by the wrong guys. Wait, didn't you use to date Mike? Ha, Ted: one, Maryse: zero." He said, a huge annoying grin plastered on his face.

She snorted, feeling everything but amusement in that particular moment. "Let's not go there okay; but back to the point, one man, another one, this guy, it's all the same. No man can make my knees get all week because of a simple kiss… unless they have bad breath and I want to faint, of course." Wait, was she rambling? It sure felt like it.

"Bullshit," He said in his southern drawl while pulling her chair closer to him. "It's like I told you before, if you think like that it's because you have been kissed by the wrong men and you obviously haven't been kissed by me."

Maryse smirked and leaned forward into him, getting dangerously close while keeping a distance. "Oh but I have, Teddy Bear. And let me tell you that you didn't sweep me off me feet or reduced me into a puddle of goo by your apparently overrated kissing skills."

Ted smiled his cocky smile, his blue eyes shining in amusement. "That barely counted as a kiss."

"It didn't?" But why, if I remember correctly and chances are that I don't, you had your lips on mine, I had my lips on yours and where I come from that counts as kissing."

Sure, it has been a scripted on-camera kiss that didn't last more than ten seconds and yeah, their lips had barely touch but a kiss was a kiss no matter how awkward and short it has been.

She has even seen a few pictures of it in that stupid site.

"Nah uh, not at all. That definitely didn't count as kissing because trust me, if I were to kiss you properly you wouldn't be able to think straight for days."

She laughed out loud, throwing her head back and all; but even if she reacted like that there was a nervous note in her laugh that she hoped went unnoticed by him.

"In fact, I think you would get weak in the knees way before I actually started kissed you."

"Hmm, I don't think so, Casanova." She said in all confidence. After all that was Ted she was talking to and much like Brie, he took a wicked pleasure in molesting her with that kind of nonsense.

"Is that a challenge, Maryse?" He asked in a lazy tone as he dropped his eyes down to her lips and then back to her eyes. After that he smiled at her, his eyes challenging. Damn him, he knew her too well to know she would never back from a challenge… but she also knew him well enough to know he wouldn't on carry with it.

Ted was all talk, he was almost like a politician in that aspect and she wasn't scared of that. So with that in mind she shrugged. "Fine then, go ahead."

And voila, just like she knew he would do, Ted blinked a couple of times and froze where he sat. She knew right there that he wasn't going to do it and she had to hold herself from laughing out loud. All that big body and so little resolution, ha.

But then he smiled again and arched an eyebrow. "You think you can handle it?"

"Can you?"

He dropped his head down and chuckled, running his finger through his short light hair as Maryse watched him. After a few seconds, he lifted his head back up to look at her.

Maryse was smirking, waiting for him to come up with an excuse not to go on with it; she knew he was going to back down and she was going to love it.

But he didn't say anything; he just pulled her chair even closer and leaned into her. Her smirk faded into a slight smile and before she could register it in her mind he pressed his lips right to the corner of her mouth.

She gulped as the soft warmness of his lips started to slide down to her throat, placing small kisses along the way as she bit hard on her lower lip and closed her eyes, oddly enjoying the feeling of his light stubble scratching lightly at her skin.

"That's not kissing." She managed to whisper as he nibbled at her flesh while the tip of his tongue darted forward to taste her. It tickled in a good way and she breathed in as she felt him smile and then whisper against her skin.

"All in time-"

Despite herself she smiled too. It was all crazy and definitely not how she envisioned her night to turn into, especially now that she was grabbing hard at the edge of the chair she was sitting on.

It was just that what Ted was doing with his lips and tongue felt amazing and she just didn't know what to do with her hands. She even considered sitting over them but that would give him the 'victory'.

"So how are those knees?" He asked, placing a hand over one of them.

Bastard…

She cleared her throat, afraid that if she didn't her voice would sound more as a squeal. "They are just fine."

"Hmmm." He muffled as he moved his lips down to her collarbone.

Unable to help it, Maryse threw her head back to grant him more space so he could continue his sweet ministrations and he didn't waste any time on claiming the exposed flesh with his lips, running his tongue way up before pulling at her skin with his teeth.

Now, she could feel the situation getting out of control and she vaguely registered in her brain that one of them needed to back down. She should be the one to stop things, after all with the combination of his lips and his fingers slowly tracing circles over her knee and up her tight was making her legs turn into rubble; thankfully she was sitting and he had no way of knowing.

Slowly, the hand he had on her knee crawled its way up to her hip where it came to rest comfortably, and under his subtle touch she could feel her groin turn liquidly warm.

It was inevitable, she was only human and she couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips. The minute it was out she froze in confusion, wondering if he had noticed the reaction he was provoking in her, she hoped he hadn't.

What was wrong with them, they were friends! She liked being in the comfort zone of friendship with him, it was safe… this wasn't.

Sighing it defeat, Maryse realized that Ted took notice of her reaction, she knew because he stopped running his lips and tongue all over her throat and even with her eyes closed she knew there was a big grin on his face as he looked at her.

Flustered, she ran her tongue along her lips and opened her eyes to find him just like she expected, looking at her with a stupid grin on his face. This was the part where he was supposed to gloat; God, she was never going to hear the end of it!

"Well," He said in a murmur but she couldn't find her voice to respond so she just looked at him expectantly. "I still haven't kissed you…"

He let the words linger in the air and when she didn't utter a word in return he slowly leaned into her, giving her enough time to stop him.

And of course, having her mind in the clouds she didn't do anything to stop him; she just held her breath as his lips brushed against hers. For a while he just remained there, their lips joined with the merest of touches and it wasn't until he knew she wasn't going to protest the contact that he added more pressure into it.

Lifting his hand to her face, he used his thumb to pull down at her chin so that he could get access into her, and if he had made her legs turn to rubble earlier, the contact of his tongue nudging at hers left her weak all over.

He has been right, that previous scripted kiss was nothing, go figure!

In no time his slow kissing turned more insistent, getting hungrier as she matched him movement for movement. She didn't know what it was, but she was finding that kissing him was quite addicting and she couldn't get enough of it, of him.

Was this meant to be? It felt like it, how cheesy was that? But no… it couldn't be, this was Ted, her friend, the man that would make her grunt in disgust with his nasty eating habits.

Before things could escalate into something they could both regret, her hand found its way up to his cheek and with a soft caress she pulled away from him. It was crazy, her breathing was labored, she could feel her cheeks flushed and as much as she wanted to she couldn't find it in her gut to look into his eyes. "Ted, this… is a big no, no."

He lifted her chin with his fingers so that he could see her face, but she still refused to open her eyes.

"You said it was okay for me to do it; Maryse, look at me."

The blonde did as he told her and looked at him, getting lost into the clouded blue eyes that were staring back into her own eyes. It was done, they had crossed the line, the one that had defined their friendship through the past year or so… and it was all because Brie and those damn stories.

"You know," She chuckled and rolled her eyes, trying to cover up her embarrassment with a fake easy going attitude. "I was never given a fair chance in this; I mean you pulled a cheating move on me by doing that thing in my neck. That's a sensitive spot for me, Ted!"

Smiling his most charming smile, Ted licked his lips and got a bit closer to her, almost close enough to kiss her once again and definitely close enough for her to get a clear scent of his fine cologne. "Alright, if you want we can do this again and go straight to the kissing part. But just to give you a fair chance."

Letting out a nervous laugh travel pass her lips, Maryse shook her head. "Um, no. Once was enough."

"Well, but then don't go saying I cheated because I didn't."

"I won't say that."

"So are we ok?" He asked and she couldn't help but to smile at his concern. Was he aware of what he was doing to her in that moment? He was making her feel confused about what she was feeling and she didn't like that.

"I'ts fine, it's just that… this whole thing." More mortified than ever, she brought her hands up to her face and covered herself. "God I can't believe you kissed me."

Hidden behind her hands, Maryse rested her head against his shoulder as he placed his hand at the back of her head. For a while they just remained in silence, each one contemplating the events that had changed their friendship… but was it for the better or for the worse?

"Do you still want me go?" He asked burying his nose into her hair. "I'll leave if you tell me to."

"No, well I don't know." She confessed as he angled her face up to his.

Maryse blinked, watching something in his eyes that she couldn't place; was it regret? Of course it had to be, what else could it be?

"Do you want to leave?" She asked, holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

He didn't spoke but he shook his head no. "But I'll do it if you want me to."

Maryse took a deep breath without taking her eyes from his. This could be the end of it all or the beginning of something, she wasn't sure yet. The only thing that she knew was that when she woke up that morning, kissing Ted was the last thing in her mind, but now that it happened she was sure it was going to be in her mind when she went to bed and then it was still going to be there the morning after.

Tilting her head, she saw that Ted was still waiting for her answer and she smiled at the uncertainty on his face. This was another Ted, one that she didn't know and one that she found quite charming. Did he want him to leave? Not really. So wrinkling her nose, she rolled her eyes and finally responded to him. "Stay, I want you to stay."

~*T.B.C?*~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** This is not a sequel but a one-shot that goes in the same line, only that this time Ted is the one that reads a Tedryse little fic. Enjoy ;)

**The Book Of Tedryse:**

"So you and Maryse, uh?"

As soon as Ted Dibiase heard those words he casted a sidelong glance right at the person who just spoke them and frowned. It was Cody, and as Ted eyed him suspiciously he noticed that the younger man was just standing there, staring right back at him with an amused expression on his face.

"And here I was thinking we were friends." Cody sighed, shaking his head as he continued talking his nonsense. "I mean how could you hide something like this from me? I'm hurt, man… very hurt."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ted asked in confusion, and as he stared at his fellow third generation wrestler he deduced that it was times like this what made him wonder if his former tag team partner had taken too many blows to the head or if he acted that way only to piss him off.

By the look on his friend's face, Ted could almost assure it was the latest… but he could be wrong, this was Cody after all.

Instead of responding, Cody walked up to where he was sitting and handed him some rumpled papers stapled together.

"Matt told me this was a preview for your upcoming movie and that you gave it to him so he could check it out. So, now it turns out that not only do I have to suffer the fact that you hide important facts away from me, but now you give him a preview look into your movie instead of me! That is so not right, Ted; I mean seriously… I didn't even know you going to film another movie!"

Ted snorted, he had no idea what was Cody talking about, but judging by the silly grin on his face he automatically knew his friend was up to no good. He never knew what to expect from him, so out of curiosity he took the papers in his hands and gave them a look.

It was some kind of manuscript, maybe a printout from the computer. The first page of it was all crossed out and scrapped in red ink by Matt aka Zack Ryder's distinct handwriting.

_A Tedryse love story:_

Frowning, Ted looked down to the paper; there were distorted hearts drawn all over it and he couldn't see what had been written originally there. "So you say Matt gave you this?" Somehow he was apprehensive to turn the page and see what it was all about, because if there was someone more randomly insane than Cody it was Matt.

Cody nodded and grinned even wildly. "But seriously man, you should have told me." His fellow southerner said as he patted him on the back. "But it's ok… I'm not bitter." With that he crossed his arms up against his chest as he looked down at Ted, waiting.

"Okay-" Ted mumbled and turned to the second page. This one was clear of Matt's handwriting so a little bit more at ease he began to read. It only took him a minute or two to realize it was a story, a story about him and Maryse having an affair behind everyone's back.

With an amused chuckle, he shook his head in disbelieve and looked up to Cody. "What is this? Did you guys write it?" It had to be them, after all, who in their right mind would come up with something like him and Maryse together… at the thought of it he chuckled once more.

Sure, they were in a story-line together but that only created a bond between them that was almost close to a friendship. No they didn't hang out together but he was comfortable enough to talk to her at any given time if he needed to.

They were more than colleagues but less than friends… if that even made sense.

As he mused about that, Cody's lips crooked into half a smile. "Of course not, I swear it was on the internet and let me tell you this; it was not the only one, just the one with the best sex scenes."

"Oh really?" Ted laughed out loud, his fingers turning on the page. So someone actually wrote it…? Ha, they were definitely living in a crazy world and he didn't know what else to expect from it.

"Really."

Ted was a proficient reader so he had no problem in making it through half the story while Cody chatted nonstop; he wasn't sure what was he talking about because his attention was not on him.

According to the story, he and Maryse were secret lovers that took every precious opportunity they had to sneak around to have steamy sessions of wild sex; and oh boy, whoever wrote it was not shy to describe the action.

Story wise, Maryse was just a devious tease that liked to get him all hot and bothered in the most inopportune moments. Literally she had him by the balls and he did everything she wanted. Amazingly, there was nothing that she wanted more than sex so she would lure him into going at it at the arena, in the car, in public bathrooms… just about everywhere she was able to get him into her pants and wow, he had to admit that the thought of that ever happening was ridiculously… interesting…

Suddenly uncomfortable and feeling certain part of his anatomy stirring to life, Ted shifted in his chair. He was very much aware of Cody's presence at his side and as he continued reading, he couldn't help but to feel as if he was watching a porn movie starred by himself while Cody lurked around.

It was awkward, but he did his best to ignore him so he could keep on with his reading. At the end of story, it turned out that he and Maryse loved each other with a passion that was beyond their control and the only thing that got in their way was his evil wife and a cartoonish version of Mike… who happened to be Maryse's boyfriend in the story.

Actually, now that he thought about it was kind of creepy. Whoever wrote the story knew his ex-wife's name, his dog's name, he or she portrayed the character Maryse portrayed in WWE shows to a T and well, they also knew about whatever kind of relationship she and Mike used to have. It was just weird… hot but weird.

He snorted, imagining Maryse's reaction if she ever came across with one of those stories. Would she freak? Probably.

Shaking his head, the blue eyed man folded the manuscript in half and looked up at Cody. "You know what? This is a complete piece of trash and a load of nonsense. Who writes this anyway?" He stood from his chair and took his duffle bag to put it over his shoulder. It was late at night and it was time for him to get moving; he was tired and looking forward to get some sleep… maybe he could re-read the damn thing before going to bed…?

Cody snorted. "That's nothing; you should see what they have on me and Randy and…" Cody shivered over a bit too dramatically. "No, maybe you shouldn't… that stuff left me scarred for life and no doubt you will feel the same. Do I look gay? Because I'm certainly not."

Frowning, Ted put the papers into his bag. "You don't look gay, and if people think that then screw them; at least you have Layla to make you forget about what other's think. Anyway, I'm out for tonight."

"Okay, just give me the papers."

Ted walked past Cody, ignoring his extended hand. When he reached the door, he turned to his friend and smiled. "So you could show it to everybody? Forget it. I'll keep it safe."

Cody smiled back. "Yeah right, a pervert is what you are."

Without looking back, Ted smiled and walked out to the parking lot and well, as soon as he was there he couldn't help but to think that if he didn't know any better, he could swear that the night was scripted to somebody else's will. At least it felt as if everything was predetermined so all the pieces could fit together.

Wondering, he looked up to the sky and sighed. Was it that the big author of his life provided him all the elements he needed to make him a nice scene? A scene just as in one of those stories around the internet that Matt and Cody found?

It was ridiculous, but it felt too much a coincidence that of all the nights he had to cross paths with her, he did so on this lovely night where the full face of the moon was watching upon them from an impossible starry sky.

Nah, shaking his head at the absurdity of his thoughts, Ted ran his hand through his clean shaven jaw and sighed.

"Need any help?" He asked once he was close enough for her to hear him because he didn't want to startle her. Once the words were out, he put his duffle bag on the pavement and approached her without waiting for her answer.

When her warm hazel eyes looked up to see him, her lips immediately curved into a smile and she flipped at her long blonde hair in a dramatic way. "Hey-" She said, standing in front of her rental car with the hood open. "It's just that this piece of crap died on me, ugh… so annoying."

At the sight of that smile, Ted smiled back, his mind racing with countless possibilities. If they were on a story he would determine the car was beyond repair and he would take her to his hotel room where they would spend the night of all nights! "Well, let's start with the basics, try to start it up." But this was not a story, it was reality and in this reality Maryse was just one of the girls he worked with.

With the smile still adorning her face, she turned from him and went into the car. He waited until she attempted to start it but there was nothing, the car had indeed died. Well, not the car, it was the battery that was dead.

"Alright, I already know what's wrong." He said and she climbed out of the car to walk back to him.

"Wow, Teddy… so now you can add mechanic to your many skills. Let's see… wrestler/actor/fisherman…"

"Don't forget professional golfer."

"Of course not, that too." She smiled while looking at him through half closed lids and it got to him that he had never noticed how her smile would light up her entire face or how it made her eyes sparkle like they were doing now.

This side of her differed greatly from the one in the story but he liked this one better… not that he would mind if she did to him half the things the one in the story did…

"Anyway, I have bad news and good news, which one do you want first?"

She pouted her lips and flipped at her hair in slow motion, almost as if she was considering her options. Had her lips always looked so kissable? Maybe he had been wrong, maybe she was just like the Maryse from the story and she was teasing him cruelly.

"Okay…" He said shaking his head clear. "Your time to choose is up; I'll give you the good one first. It's only the battery, nothing a jumpstart won't fix. Did you leave the lights turned on?"

She looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "I don't think so… well, I probably did, right?" She laughed and tapped at her forehead with her manicured fingers while rolling her eyes.

He shrugged and smiled, not taking his eyes away from her sparkling hazel ones.

"I don't know where I have my mind."

And oh man, that accent… in a few occasions, when they were working together he would tease her about it, but truth be told, there was no denying that her accent accompanied by that body equaled to pure hotness; or like she would say, pure sexiness. "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us."

"So what's the bad one?" She asked placing her hands on her hips while leaning forward to take a peek into the motor of her rental car; with his eyes he followed her graceful movements in silence.

He had always known she was a beautiful woman, but that night, under the watchful face of the moon he found it difficult to take his eyes away from her. God, and imagine the effect she would have on him if she would be wearing one of those little dresses that would leave nothing to the imagination… Thankfully she wasn't and that night she choose something more modest to wear. "The bad what?"

She looked from the motor back to him and blinked a couple of times, a smile plastered on her face. "The bad news… are you okay?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

Ted snorted and scratched at his head. "I'm fine, I'm just tired… we just got back from South Africa and you know, jet lag. But anyway, the bad news is that I don't have the cables to jumpstart your car. But if you give me a minute or two, I could go back into the arena and ask one of the security guards or I could always lend you my car until we got this baby running."

When he was about to turn and begin the task of looking for the cables, she reached for him and touched his arm lightly, almost in an imperceptible way. But his senses were on edge and he felt it as a bolt of electricity through all his body. "No, I don't want to bother you. You are tired so just go back to the hotel and get some rest. I don't want people to say I keep you up without letting you sleep." She winked at him and Ted chuckled.

Was this the moment he dragged her to the backseat of the damn car to have his way on her? He could come up with a few ideas were he wouldn't mind being deprived of sleep…

But unfortunately he wasn't going to put any of those ideas into action. She was right, he needed some sleep to get his shit straight because the damn story Cody had given to him had corrupted his mind for good. "As if I could leave you stranded here. Not every man in there had the same good intentions I do." Right… if by good intentions he meant kidnapping her and hooking her up with his charm.

Lifting an eyebrow, Maryse smiled slyly. "Well that's too bad, Ted."

Ted laughed, had he imagined it or was she deliberately flirting with him? No way… ah, but it wouldn't be the first time, Maryse was a flirt by nature and she probably did it on automatic, he was very aware of that… but could it be that this time it meant more? He had to find out. "Are you trying to hit on me, Maryse?"

"Why, you wish, Theo." As she stood there, standing in front of him with that irresistible smile on her face, Ted couldn't help but think on the story and the other Maryse, the one that was a damn tease.

But there was no other Maryse, just this one and she was tempting enough for him to lose it. Not thinking about it much, Ted leaned into her, invading her personal space so they could both breathe from each other. The surprise of the night? She didn't back away. "That's too bad…"

Her smile widened and he realized that if he leaned a bit more and if she stayed still he could just kiss her… find out if those lips tasted as heavenly as they looked.

If they were actually in a story she wouldn't mind him kissing her; actually she would want it. They would get lost in the moment until getting familiarized with each other. He would be her new addiction and she would be his.

He took a step back; his imagination was running wild and he needed to get a grasp on reality before he did anything he could regret later. "No but seriously, I can't leave you here by yourself."

And just like that the spell was broken.

Maryse sighed without getting her eyes away from his and everything was back to normal "I'm waiting for my Natalya and Tyson, maybe I'll make them get one of those cable things… and if he can't find one I guess they will just take me back to the hotel." She shrugged. "Really, don't worry about me."

Well, in a story Natalya and her boyfriend wouldn't be there… but then again in a story he wouldn't need a damn story to realize she was a desirable woman and that he wanted her. In a story he would have known all along and he would have acted way before that night.

"Fine, but humor me and wait for them inside."

Maryse rolled her eyes playfully and nodded. "Fine-" She reached for her purse and turned to him. "Thanks for stopping by to check on me, that was really nice of you." She pouted her lips in his direction and his mind urged him to capture them in a kiss.

"Anytime." He said looking deep into her eyes and then she was turning around to leave.

Ted watched her walk away, thinking that reality had a way of cheapening things. They could have their moment right there and he let it slip through his finger like sand.

But maybe it was for the best, maybe they weren't mean to happen; could be that he wanting to kiss her was all a lapse of judgment, a reaction to the story. It didn't matter as he would never know…

Or could he?

He cursed under his breath and took a few steps toward her direction. "Hey, Maryse!" he called out loud to her before he could realize he had done so, she turned to him expectantly.

He didn't want to think about it because if he did he would turn around and leave her behind; so instead of thinking, he decided to take his chance and suffer the consequences later. He walked to her as she waited with a frown on her face.

"What is it?" She asked with a concern tone in her voice but he didn't respond.

As he approached, his eyes followed the soft movement of her lips as she parted them to ask him again. He didn't give her time to speak this time, because when he was right in front of her he circled her waist with his arm to pull her to him and then allowed his lips to crash onto hers.

She gasped against his lips and he felt her body stiffen in his arms. Just in case, with his free hand he grabbed the back of her head to keep her in place. If she was going to protest he made her swallow it by delving fully into her mouth.

Chances were that he was going to get the taste slapped out of his mouth in the next few seconds or so, but it was what it was and if he had to suffer the consequences of his actions he better make the best out of it.

So with that in mind he pulled her even closer against him and it didn't take her long to relax into the kiss and kiss him back, her tongue dancing along his.

Now this was more like it, kissing her for real and having her respond to him beat reading about it by far. He tried to pay attention to the small details, the way her frame molded against his, the sound of her purse as she dropped it to the ground so she could wrap her arms around his neck, her scent… her taste.

Just as in the story he could see himself getting addicted to her.

Now that he was sure she wasn't going to pull away and kill him, he slid his fingers down her neck, running them delicately over her soft skin until they reached her cheek.

He was vaguely aware that they were in a parking lot of an arena that was full of their peers. In a story they would never get caught during such key point, but again, this was not a story and in this life it would do them no good if one of them happened to walk out and catch them kissing.

So regretfully, he pulled away.

Her eyes were still closed and while she tried to regain her composure he took the moment to take in the beauty of her countenance. She was perfect…

"Okay… what was that for?" She breathed out while her hands slipped down to rest against his chest. They were still in a compromising position as he was still holding her to him. But it was just that he couldn't pull away.

While he drank on her beauty, the blonde Diva opened her eyes to look at him and he saw confusion in there, but at least confusion was better than anger.

He considered his answer for a moment as she remained immobile in their embrace. It felt oddly good to have her there, so close to him that he could feel her breathing caress him over.

He took a deep breath as they looked into each others eyes; she was waiting for his answer and he could feel that the outcome of this night and many to come depended entirely on his answer.

"I just wanted us to write our own story."

She wrinkled her nose and smiled… smiling was good, it was better that a punch in the face. "What?"

"Never mind" He said descending his lips onto hers one more time to kiss her over. This time she kissed him back immediately, the thread of someone finding them out didn't preoccupy him anymore.

Why should it? It wasn't like there was something wrong in them kissing so let them see if they wanted to; he was too busy writing a new chapter on the story of his life; hopefully this chapter would be a long, nice one.

FIN


End file.
